Her Tender Lover
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goop helps Kairi relax after she pushes herself too hard at swim practice. Rated T for kissing, but nothing graphic.


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own the Grant Mansion and Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Her Tender Lover**

Kairi gave a tired sigh as she sat down on the bench after swim practice, her heart still beating hard from the exertion she had forced her body into. The swimming instructor gave them all instructions for next week's practice and let the students head home.

The ocean-loving girl walked to the Grant Mansion and went inside, not seeing anyone around, but that didn't bother her too much as she headed up to her room and lay on her queen-sized bed, trying to rest, but her body was restless and she had a feeling it was because of swim practice. "Ugh, why does my body just want to move like crazy?" she asked.

Goop had been walking past her door when he heard her question and stopped to observe his fiancée, who was apparently trying to relax, but couldn't. "Kairi?" he called to her, making her jump.

"Goop! You scared me," she said as she lay back down, but couldn't relax.

"What's wrong, my mermaid?" he asked her. "You seem restless."

"I guess I am, but I am a bit tired," she said. "I want to relax, but I can't seem to."

He sat beside her and stroked her head, making her look at him. "Kairi, have you been pushing yourself at practice lately?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I have been trying harder," she said. "Why?"

He looked at her. "Your instructor called Rachel today," he said. "From what Rachel gathered, your swimming instructor was concerned you had pushed yourself too far and noticed you had been doing so for a bit now."

Kairi sighed. "I just want to make sure I'm very good at swimming," she said.

"By pushing your body to where it can't even relax?" Goop asked. "Baby, doing that will hurt you in the long run."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she said and then groaned in aggravation. "I just want to rest."

Goop gave it some thought and then smiled to himself. "I'll help you relax, my sweet Kairi," he said and suddenly flattened himself like a blanket and wrapped around her, turning her onto her stomach as he then pinned her on the bed.

"Goop, what are you doing?" Kairi asked as she tried to get up, but the polymorph didn't let her up.

"I'm going to help you relax, love," he said. "And you're not going to get away from me."

He said the last sentence with a purr in his voice and leaned close to her ear. "You won't want to get away," he whispered playfully to her, making her giggle a little.

Goop then formed two more hands and morphed them together into a shape that was like a roller and began to gently run it up and down Kairi's back, pressing into her back muscles firmly, but also gently. Kairi groaned as it felt good.

"Oh, that feels great," she moaned as she lay her head down again. Goop leaned down and kissed her visible cheek and she turned her head partially to return the kiss.

Just before, the alien became a puddle of slime across her back. "Turn over on your back," he said and she did that so that basically she was laying down on a puddle of slime, wondering what he was going to do when she felt him move behind her back, acting similar to a massage chair as he massaged her upper and lower back, making her groan appreciatively before she saw his head come up from behind her left shoulder and felt him kiss her shoulders and her neck. It felt so good that she practically became putty in his hands. "Yes, my sweet Kairi," he whispered in her ear. "Just relax."

She smiled. "I am, thanks to you," she said, but she didn't get up. "Can you keep that up for like…three hours?"

Goop chuckled. "You like it that much?" he asked and she nodded. "You'll probably fall asleep on me then."

Kairi smiled. "I am pretty tired," she said. "Practice takes a lot out of me, even though I love swimming."

"But even mermaids have to rest sometime too," he said and kissed her neck again before stretching his head to hover over her head and kissed her on the mouth. She returned the kiss and let him slip his tongue into her mouth, giving her a French kiss that made her melt even more into his embrace. He then gently pulled back. "Are you comfortable, love?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured with a nod and looked at him. "Can you go back to your humanoid shape?"

He cocked his head curiously. "Why do you want me to do that?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "Because I want you to hold me and I want to feel your strong arms around me," she purred as she gave him puppy eyes.

Goop couldn't resist any request from Kairi when she gave him puppy eyes. Giving her a loving look, he morphed back into his bipedal form and wrapped his arms around her, letting her snuggle into his chest before he used one hand to gently tilt her face up to his and kissed her again, flipping over so that he was pinning her down gently and kissing her deeply. She let him as she knew he'd never hurt her. He soon pulled back and rolled again so that she was resting on him.

"Mmm, you're so gentle," she said as she snuggled into him.

"Gentle and tender for you, my sweet mermaid," he said. "But to anyone that harms you, that is not the case."

She smiled and giggled a little. "Tough and protective of me on the outside, but on the inside, a gentle, tender romantic," she said and then groaned appreciatively when he began rubbing her back again.

"Only for you," he whispered in her ear as he leaned up and kissed her all over her neck and her jaw before kissing her again on the mouth. She melted into his embrace once more as she kissed him back and settled down in her tender lover's arms, finally feeling relaxed and as a bonus, feeling like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to Goop, because of how strong their love was.

And that feeling felt terrific.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
